


breathe out

by kurasio



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他想自己或許會在對練開始前就不合時宜地哭泣，當他用赤腳踩上木質地板的時候，或者孫軒宇繞到他的身後幫他固定住護具的繫繩。或者終於站到他的對面的時候。





	breathe out

他醒來時已是白晝，孫軒宇不在，但他並不是不知道此時要去哪裡才找得到他。孫軒宇還保有12歲開始的習慣，天亮前在道場揮劍一百次，而他需要長一些的睡眠。通常他會在6:30醒來，聽著小套房內浴室的水聲，在孫軒宇淋完浴前坐在餐桌前等熱咖啡。

退役下來後李虎錫在地鐵五站外的中學當體育老師，鍛鍊的累積還算有些用途。有時孫軒宇不用值班，就騎著腳踏車到學校等他。李虎錫自認並不是個戀舊之人，只是偶爾當他到道場露面時看見孫軒宇戴上護具站在陌生的年輕人對面舉起竹劍，他會有種難以呼吸的錯覺。

嫉妒薰心，他想是，畢竟再也無法手持竹劍與他比試，或者穿上制服與他並肩。

李虎錫退下來的時間比所有人預期的都要早，李玟赫就曾經睜著那雙圓圓的眼睛說，我以為你會一路在重案組待到屆退。李虎錫笑著聳了聳肩，後遺症，他模糊曖昧地說，李玟赫的眼神就閃爍了下。他們都避免著提起造就他不得不離隊的事件，好像如影隨形的後遺症不只發生在他一個人身上那樣。

他花了很多時間在復健，距離舉起手就疼痛錐心的那段日子已經有些遙遠，但模糊地還是像冬日車窗上的冰層。公文批下來那天孫軒宇正好在會議裡，李周憲來找他，他們就去對街的咖啡廳無言地坐了一個下午。

李周憲問，有沒有跟軒宇哥商量，敏銳地第一句話就能直戳進準心。李虎錫搖頭，他不敢，光是設想那個場景他就要心軟。可她知道即使他那樣提起，孫軒宇一定也只有一個答案而已。

彼時是他們同居的第五年，他離開時沒有主動聯絡，走在林蔭道上躺在口袋裡的手機響了又響，沉寂了幾分鐘，又再不屈不撓地響起。他受不了接起來的時候突然覺得鬆了口氣。

你在哪裡？孫軒宇問。

他笑了起來。

 

//

 

在夢裡的一切都道阻且長，但在夢裡他還能跪坐在他的對面。

17歲的時候李虎錫放棄了所有荒謬的假說，孫軒宇幫他繫好腰帶時，他在瞬間屏息。說不上是因為孫軒宇沉穩的劍法，還是護具後的眼睛，跟他擊劍的時候世界安靜得只剩竹劍劃開空氣的凌厲聲響。眨眼的瞬間他想起那雙眼，明明平常像是全世界最遲鈍的人，擊劍時卻全然不同。

孫軒宇發現他在沙發上夢囈，抓在手上的薄被還沒幫他披上，先伸手蓋住了他的前額。你還好嗎，孫軒宇問，你沒回訊息，我打電話去學校，他們說你不舒服早退。......沒事，他攀住孫軒宇的手臂把自己撐起來，孫軒宇在他旁邊坐下，仍然一臉無法放心。有時候李虎錫覺得自己受夠了讓他露出這種表情，就像是在醫院臥床的那幾週，或者漫無止盡的復健，或者在黑暗裡從夢魘中蘇醒時，孫軒宇總會露出那種擔憂的眼神。他將他按在額上的手拉了下來，用另一種比較緊密的方式扣住。那是一種介於暗示與要求之間的訊息，於是孫軒宇就低下頭來。孫軒宇的嘴唇總是乾燥的，比起親吻更接近印記，鼻腔裡頭是他在超市買的沐浴露，綠茶與茉莉的氣息。孫軒宇說，我很擔心你，話語落下像是無法作用的嘆息。

可那是我最不需要的，他說。

李虎錫在課堂上有些心浮氣躁，他想起孫軒宇的眼神，太過單純而他總是猜不透。他總是話說出了才後悔，於是浪費掉許多時間。他並不覺得現在的日常生活有什麼不足，只是相關於那個人的時候，他就會變得貪而無厭。17歲那年的選拔孫軒宇以僅有的差分贏得，取下護具後他們雙雙在木質地板上臥倒。剛剛我真的以為要輸給你了，孫軒宇說。他笑了出聲，我覺得最後一年可以站到副將的位子很好。我也覺得很好，他猜孫軒宇微笑著，隨即撐起了上半身想要驗證。孫軒宇躺在地上看向他，那雙漆黑的眼睛深不見底。不知道為什麼，孫軒宇說，在一旁看你擊劍時我總是很安心，站在你對面的時候卻總是很浮躁。他試著回想剛才的比試，的確腳步踩得有些凌亂，於是點了點頭。

我能為你做什麼，孫軒宇問。他搖搖頭，被拉住手臂時吸了口氣。我想跟你站在對等的關係上，李虎錫說，他知道孫軒宇不懂，永遠不會明白。他低下眼睛笑，於是對方又更加困惑。

因為我喜歡你呀，他說。

 

//

 

你們好像在一起一整個世紀了，李玟赫誇張地說。他假裝沒看見那人笑得像隻無害的泰迪熊，逕自把李玟赫手上的冰咖啡搶過來喝。對，一起出賽全國預選，一起考了警校，然後一起畢業被分發到同一個單位。半生都糾纏在一起了，李玟赫有些佩服地感慨。我不會用糾纏這個詞就是了，他笑了笑，將手放上孫軒宇貼著他的左膝。

孫軒宇總是笑著，好像一切紛擾與他無關。

偶爾李虎錫還是會在午夜夢迴之際想起，當他按住右肩跪地時那張隨時都如此平靜的臉出現了讓他最不想要看見的神情，他甚至記得那天熱得發燥，柏油地面都像要蒸發。他說，不要緊，先去辦正事，咬著牙覺得牙床都要出血。然後再次打照面就是在病房裡頭，孫軒宇搬了張折疊椅在他床頭從黑夜坐到白晝。他說你回去吧，還要去報告，孫軒宇只是搖頭。

他的手術很順利，只是在取出子彈的時候必然地從右肩裡又或者是他的生命之中取走了一些無可復原的東西。隨之而來的是無止盡的復健，李虎錫讓孫軒宇幫著請了長假，一邊覺得銷假的那天其實不會來到。他花了更多的時間往返復健科與諮詢室，迷惘的最後結束在主治醫無情的宣告下，聯遺憾的眼神都顯得毫無氣力。

於是他整收了辦公室裡少少的私人物品，讓李周憲幫著提下樓。

到不是說他沒有什麼憾恨，只是比起那個，更多是鬆了口氣的感覺。李虎錫在提早下班的下午回到安靜的租屋處，推開孫軒宇的房間門。

他知道做愛的時候孫軒宇偶爾會盯著他的肩膀，想要撫摸他的傷痕，卻又不敢真的觸碰。他想應該要跟他說，你可以碰，沒有關係，可能會敏感地嚇得一顫，可是那沒什麼大不了的。

是他需要，被觸碰。

 

//

 

某個假日午後孫軒宇突然問他要不要對一局。你很久沒練習了，我知道，但那無妨，孫軒宇貼在他背上發出的聲音很懇切，他想回過頭去看他的表情，卻又覺得沒有關係。好啊，李虎錫說，找一天要去道場的時候，我跟你去。

他想自己或許會在對練開始前就不合時宜地哭泣，當他用赤腳踩上木質地板的時候，或者孫軒宇繞到他的身後幫他固定住護具的繫繩。或者終於站到他的對面的時候。

但大概也沒有關係，孫軒宇會在那裡等。

當他準備好握住竹劍的柄。

深呼吸，然後吐氣。

  
  



End file.
